1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver apparatus and in particular, to a transceiver apparatus, a receiver and a power saving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a network communication system, a transceiver apparatus is usually used to be a transmission media of a signal. The transceiver apparatus is usually constituted by a transmitter (TX) and a receiver (RX), wherein the TX is used to output the signal, and the RX is used to receive the signal.
Generally, during a signal transmission process of the transceiver apparatus, the transceiver apparatus is not always in a data-transmission state. That is to say, the transceiver apparatus may be in an idle state during the signal transmission process. In other words, there are no data being transmitted in the signal transmission process. Furthermore, in gigabit Ethernet, the receiver may include a viterbi decoder to reduce a bit error rate. The viterbi decoder itself does not have a mechanism of detecting the state of the signal (i.e., the viterbi decoder does not detect whether the signal is in the data-transmission state or in the idle state) and the power consumption of the viterbi decoder is considerably high, so the conventional transceiver apparatus consumes excessive power.